Список серий сериала «Беверли-Хиллз, 90210»
Ниже приведён список серий американского телесериала «Беверли-Хиллз 90210». Сезон 1 (1990—1991) * 1-01 (001). Pilot. Class of Beverly Hills, Parts 1 & 2 — Начало. Класс Беверли Хиллз, Часть 1 и 2 * 1-02 (002). The Green Room — Зелёная комната * 1-03 (003). Every Dream Has Its Price (Tag) — Каждая мечта имеет свою цену (В петле) * 1-04 (004). The First Time — В первый раз * 1-05 (005). One on One — Один на один * 1-06 (006). Higher Education — Высший пилотаж * 1-07 (007). Perfect Mom — Идеальная мама * 1-08 (008). Seventeen Year Itch — Зуд 17 года * 1-09 (009). The Gentle Art of Listening — Прислушайся… * 1-10 (010). Isn’t It Romantic? — Оборотная сторона любви * 1-11 (011). B.Y.O.B. — Вечеринка * 1-12 (012). One Man and a Baby — Один парень и ребёнок * 1-13 (013). Slumber Party — Посиделки * 1-14 (014). East Side Story — Истсайдская история * 1-15 (015). A Fling in Palm Springs (Palm Springs Weekend) — Потерянные в Палм Спрингс (Уикенд в Палм Спрингс) * 1-16 (016). Fame is Where You Find It — Известность в том, где вы её нашли * 1-17 (017). Stand Up and Deliver — Вставай и доставляй * 1-18 (018). It’s Only a Test — Это всего лишь тест * 1-19 (019). April is the Cruelest Month — Апрель — жестокий месяц * 1-20 (020). Spring Training — Весенняя тренировка * 1-21 (021). Spring Dance — Весенний танец * 1-22 (022). Home Again — Опять домой Сезон 2 (1991—1992) * 2-01. Beach Blanket Brandon — Пляжный Брендон * 2-02. The Party Fish — Тусовочная рыба * 2-03. Summer Storm — Летний шторм * 2-04. Anaconda — Анаконда * 2-05. Play It Again, David — Сыграй ещё раз, Дэвид! * 2-06. Pass/Not Pass — Сдал / не сдал * 2-07. Camping Trip — Путешествие * 2-08. Wildfire — Дикий огонь * 2-09. Ashes to Ashes — Прах к праху * 2-10. Necessity Is a Mother — Нужда в матери * 2-11. Leading From the Heart — Зов сердца * 2-12. Down and Out of District in Beverly Hills — Вниз из района Беверли Хиллз * 2-13. Halloween — День Всех Святых * 2-14. The Next 50 Years — Следующие 50 лет * 2-15. U4EA — Эйфория * 2-16. My Desperate Valentine — Моя отчаянная Валентина * 2-17. Chuckie’s Back — Возвращение Чаки * 2-18. A Walsh Family Christmas — Рождество у Уолшей * 2-19. Fire and Ice — Огонь и Лёд * 2-20. A Competitive Edge — Конкурентоспособный край * 2-21. Everybody’s Talkin' `Bout It — Все говорят об этом * 2-22. Baby Makes Five — Младенец делает «5»! * 2-23. Cardio Funk — Кардио фанк * 2-24. The Pit and The Pendulum — «Персиковая косточка» и Маятник * 2-25. Meeting Mr. Pony — Встреча с мистером Пони * 2-26. Things to Do on a Rainy Day — Чем заняться в дождливый день? * 2-27. Mexican Standoff — Ничья по-мексикански * 2-28. Wedding Bell Blues — Блюз свадебных колоколов Сезон 3 (1992—1993) * 3-01. Misery Loves Company — Отчаяние любит одиночество (15 Jul 1992) * 3-02. The Twins, The Trustee, and The Very Big Trip — Близнецы, опекун и самое большое приключение (22 Jul 1992) * 3-03. Too Little, Too Late / Paris 75001 — Слишком мало, слишком поздно / Париж, 75001 (29 Jul 1992) * 3-04. Sex, Lies and Volleyball / Photo Fini — Секс, ложь и волейбол / Фото-финиш (5 Aug 1992) * 3-05. Shooting Star / American in Paris — Падающая звезда / Американцы в париже (12 Aug 1992) * 3-06. Castles in the Sand — Замки из песка (19 Aug 1992) * 3-07. A Song of Myself — Песня для меня (9 Sep 1992) * 3-08. The Back Story — Правдивая история (16 Sep 1992) * 3-09. Highwire — Высокое напряжение (23 Sep 1992) * 3-10. Home and Away — Вдали от дома (7 Oct 1992) * 3-11. A Presumption of Innocence — Презумпция невиновности (21 Oct 1992) * 3-12. Destiny Rides Again — Воля судьбы (4 Nov 1992) * 3-13. Rebel With a Cause — Бунтовщик с причиной (11 Nov 1992) * 3-14. Wild Horses — Дикие лошади (18 Nov 1992) * 3-15. The Kindness of Strangers — Милосердие незнакомцев (25 Nov 1992) * 3-16. It’s a Totally Happening Life — Всё возможно (16 Dec 1992) * 3-17. The Game Is Chicken — Игра-цыплёнок (6 Jan 1993) * 3-18. Midlife…Now What? — Средний возраст… Что дальше? (13 Jan 1993) * 3-19. Back in the High Life Again — Назад к прежней жизни (27 Jan 1993) * 3-20. Parental Guidance Recommended — Присмотр родителей рекомендован (3 Feb 1993) * 3-21. Dead End — Тупик (10 Feb 1993) * 3-22. The Child Is Father to the Man — Ребёнок — отец мужчине (17 Feb 1993) * 3-23. Duke’s Bad Boy — Плохие мальчики Дюка (3 Mar 1993) * 3-24. Perfectly Perfect — Безупречно идеальные (24 Mar 1993) * 3-25. Senior Poll — Выпускной (7 Apr 1993) * 3-26. She Came in Through the Bathroom Window — Она пришла через окно в ванной (21 Apr 1993) * 3-27. A Night to Remember — Ночь воспоминаний (28 Apr 1993) * 3-28. Something in the Air — Что-то в воздухе (12 May 1993) * 3-29. Commencement (1) — Окончание школы. Часть 1 (19 May 1993) * 3-30. Commencement (2) — Окончание школы. Часть 2 (19 May 1993) Сезон 4 (1993—1994) * 4-01. So Long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Goodbye — До встречи! До скорого! Ещё увидимся! Прощай! (8 Sep 1993) * 4-02. The Girl From New York City — Девушка из Нью-Йорка(15 Sep 1993) * 4-03. The Little Fish — Рыбка (22 Sep 1993) * 4-04. Greek to Me — Грек для меня (29 Sep 1993) * 4-05. Radio Daze — Ошеломляющее радио (6 Oct 1993) * 4-06. Strangers in the Night — Ночные незнакомцы (13 Oct 1993) * 4-07. Moving Targets — Поставленные цели (20 Oct 1993) * 4-08. Twenty Years Ago Today — Сегодня как двадцать лет назад(27 Oct 1993) * 4-09. Otherwise Engaged — Иначе помолвленные (3 Nov 1993) * 4-10. And Did It…My Way — Сделай, как скажу тебе я (10 Nov 1993) * 4-11. Take Back the Night — Вернуть ночь! (17 Nov 1993) * 4-12. Radar Love — Радар любви (24 Nov 1993) * 4-13. Emily (The Pink Pearl) — Эмили, или Розовый жемчуг (1 Dec 1993) * 4-14. Windstruck — Порывы ветра (15 Dec 1993) * 4-15. Somewhere in the World It’s Christmas — Где-то в мире Рождество уже наступило… (22 Dec 1993) * 4-16. Crunch Time — Хруст времени (5 Jan 1994) * 4-17. Thicker Than Water — Нечто особенное (12 Jan 1994) * 4-18. Heartbreaker — Разбивающий сердца (26 Jan 1994) * 4-19. The Labors of Love — Узники любви (2 Feb 1994) * 4-20. Scared Very Straight — Запуганные (9 Feb 1994) * 4-21. Addicted to Love — Помешанные на любви (16 Feb 1994) * 4-22. Change Partners — Обмен партнёрами (23 Feb 1994) * 4-23. A Pig Is a Boy Is a Dog — Свиноподобный мальчик с повадками собаки (2 Mar 1994) * 4-24. Cuffs and Links — Манжеты и Звенья (16 Mar 1994) * 4-25. The Time Has Come Today — Настало время… сейчас (23 Mar 1994) * 4-26. Blind Spot — С закрытыми глазами (6 Apr 1994) * 4-27. Divas — Примадонны (20 Apr 1994) * 4-28. Acting Out — Актёрские навыки (27 Apr 1994) * 4-29. Truth and Consequences — Правда и последствия (4 May 1994) * 4-30. Vital Signs — Признаки жизни (11 May 1994) * 4-31. Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington (1) — Мистер Уолш едет в Вашингтон, Часть 1 (25 May 1994) * 4-32. Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington (2) — Мистер Уолш едет в Вашингтон, Часть 2 (25 May 1994) Сезон 5 (1994—1995) * 5-01. What I Did on My Summer Vacation and Other Stories — Летние забавы (7 September 1994) * 5-02. Under the Influence — Под влиянием (14 September 1994) * 5-03. A Clean Slate — Чистая заявка (21 September 1994) * 5-04. Life After Death — Жизнь после смерти (28 September 1994) * 5-05. Rave On — Отрыв (5 October 1994) * 5-06. Homecoming — Возвращение домомй (12 October 1994) * 5-07. Who’s Zoomin' Who? — Кто кого изменяет? (19 October 1994) * 5-08. Things That Go Bang in the Night — Вещи, «взрывающие» ночь (26 October 1994) * 5-09. Intervention — Вторжение (2 November 1994) * 5-10. The Dreams of Dylan McKay — Сны Дилана МакКея (9 November 1994) * 5-11. Hate Is Just a Four-Letter Word — Ненависть — всего лишь слово из нескольких букв (16 November 1994) * 5-12. Rock of Ages — Рок всех поколений (The Voodoo That You Do So Well) (23 November 1994) * 5-13. Up in Flames — В пламени (30 November 1994) * 5-14. Injustice for All — Несправедливость для всех (14 December 1994) * 5-15. Christmas Comes This Time Each Year — Рождество всегд приходит в одно и тоже время (21 December 1994) * 5-16. Sentenced to Life — Приговорён к жизни (4 January 1995) * 5-17. Sweating It Out — Пропотей! (11 January 1995) * 5-18. Hazardous to Your Health — Опасный для Вашего здоровья (18 January 1995) * 5-19. Little Monsters — Маленькие чудовища (1 February 1995) * 5-20. You Gotta Have Heart — Должно же у тебя быть сердце! (8 February 1988) * 5-21. Stormy Weather — Штормовая погода (15 February 1995) * 5-22. Alone at the Top — Один на вершине (22 February 1995) * 5-23. Love Hurts — Любовь причиняет боль (1 March 1995) * 5-24. Unreal World — Выдуманный мир (15 March 1995) * 5-25. Double Jeopardy — Двойной «Джепарди» (29 March 1995) * 5-26. A Song for My Mother — Песня для моей матери (5 April 1995) * 5-27. Squash It — «Забей» на это! (12 April 1995) * 5-28. Girls on the Side — Девушки побоку (3 May 1995) * 5-29. The Real McCоy — Настоящий МакКой (10 May 1995) * 5-30. Hello Life, Goodbye Beverly Hills — Прощай, Беверли Хиллз! Здравствуй, жизнь!(17 May 1995) * 5-31. P.S. I Love You (1) — И напоследок… я люблю тебя (1) (24 May 1995) * 5-32. P.S. I Love You (2) — И напоследок… я люблю тебя (2) (24 May 1995) Сезон 6 (1995—1996) * 6-01. Home Is Where the Tart Is, Part 1 of 2 — Дом там, где пирог, Часть 1. (13 сентября 1995 года) * 6-02. Buffalo Gals, Part 2 of 2 — Девчонки Буффало, Часть 2. (13 сентября 1995 года) * 6-03. Must Be a Guy Thing — Настоящий парень (20 сентября 1995 года) * 6-04. Everything’s Coming Up Roses — Всё сводится к розам (27 сентября 1995 года) * 6-05. Lover’s Leap — Возлюбленные (4 октября 1995 года) * 6-06. Speechless — Немые (18 октября 1995 года) * 6-07. Violated — Нарушение (25 октября 1995 года) * 6-08. Gypsies, Cramps And Fleas — Цыгане, судороги и блохи (1 ноября 1995 года) * 6-09. Earthquake Weather — Землетрясение (6 ноября 1995 года) * 6-10. One Wedding and a Funeral — Одна свадьба и похороны (8 Ноября 1995 года) * 6-11. Offensive Interference — Оскорбительное вмешательство (15 ноября 1995 года) * 6-12. Breast Side Up — Сторона грудинки (22 ноября 1995 года) * 6-13. Courting — Ухаживание (29 ноября 1995 года) * 6-14. Fortunate Son — Удачливый сын (13 декабря 1995 года) * 6-15. Angels We Have Heard On High — Ангелы, которых мы слышали высоко в небе (20 декабря 1995 года) * 6-16. Turn Back the Clock — Поверните время вспять (3 января 1996 года) * 6-17. Fade In, Fade Out — Исчезни и появись вновь… (10 января 1996 года) * 6-18. Snowbound — Занесённый снегом (17 января 1996 года) * 6-19. Nancy’s Choice — Выбор Ненси (31 января 1996 года) * 6-20. Flying — Полёт (7 февраля 1996 года) * 6-21. Bleeding Hearts — Кровоточащие сердца (14 февраля 1996 года) * 6-22. All This and Mary Too — Всё прочее… и Мери (21 февраля 1996 года) * 6-23. Leap Of Faith — Прыжок веры (28 февраля 1996 года) * 6-24. Coming Out, Getting Out, Going Out — Выход (13 марта 1996 года) * 6-25. Smashed — Подавленные (20 марта 1996 года) * 6-26. Flirting With Disaster — Флирт с Бедой (3 апреля 1996 года) * 6-27. Strike the Match — Состязание (10 апреля 1996 года) * 6-28. The Big Hurt — Великая боль (1 мая 1996 года) * 6-29. Ticket to Ride — Билет в путешествие (8 мая 1996 года) * 6-30. Ray of Hope — Луч надежды (15 мая 1996 года) * 6-31. You Say It’s Your Birthday, Part 1 — Ты сказал, что это твой День Рождения, Часть 1 (22 мая 1996 года) * 6-32. You Say It’s Your Birthday, Part 2 — Ты сказал, что это твой День Рождения, Часть 2 (22 мая 1996 года) Сезон 7 (1996—1997) * 7-01. Remember the Alamo — Воспоминания об Аламо! 21.08.1996 * 7-02. Here We Go Again — А вот и мы! 28.08.1996 * 7-03. A Mate for Life — Спутник жизни04.09.1996 * 7-04. Disappearing Act — Пропадаю 11.09.1996 * 7-05. Pledging My Love — Доказательства моей любви 18.09.1996 * 7-06. Housewarming — Новоселье 25.09.1996 * 7-07. Fearless- Бесстрашный 30.10.1996 * 7-08. The Things We Do for Love — Вещи, которые Мы Делаем ради Любви06.11.1996 * 7-09. Loser Take All — Проигравший Берет Все 13.11.1996 * 7-10. Lost in Las Vegas — Потерянные в Лас-Вегасе 20.11.1996 * 7-11. If I Had a Hammer — Будь у меня молоток! 27.11.1996 * 7-12. Judgement Day — Судный день 11.12.1996 * 7-13. Gift Wrapped — Завёрнутый Подарок[ 18.12.1996] * 7-14. Jobbed — Нанятый 08.01.1997 * 7-15. Phantom of CU — Призрак Калифорнийского Университета 15.01.1997 * 7-16. Unnecessary Roughness — Ненужная Грубость22.01.1997 * 7-17. Face-Off — Снимая маски 29.01.1997 * 7-18. We Interrupt This Program — Мы прерываем программу 05.02.1997 * 7-19. My Funny Valentine — Мой Забавный Валентин 12.02.1997 * 7-20. With This Ring — С Этим Кольцом 19.02.1997 * 7-21. Straight Shooter — Меткий стрелок 26.02.1997 * 7-22. A Ripe Young Age — Зрелый молодой возраст 05.03.1997 * 7-23. Storm Warning — Штормовое предупреждение 19.03.1997 * 7-24. Spring Breakdown — Весеннее расстройство 02.04.1997 * 7-25. Heaven Scent — Аромат Небес 09.04.1997 * 7-26. The Long Goodbye — Затянувшееся прощание 16.04.1997 * 7-27. I Only Have Eyes for You — У Меня Только Есть Глаза для Тебя 23.04.1997 * 7-28. All That Jazz — Весь Этот Джаз 30.04.1997 * 7-29. Mother’s Day — День Матери 07.05.1997 * 7-30. Senior Week — Выпускная Неделя 14.05.1997 * 7-31. Graduation Day: Part 1 — Выпускной: Часть 1 21.05.1997 * 7-32. Graduation Day: Part 2 — Выпускной: Часть 2 21.05.1997 Сезон 8 (1997—1998) * 8-01. Aloha Beverly Hills: Part 1 10.09.1997 * 8-02. Aloha Beverly Hills: Part 2 10.09.1997 * 8-03. Forgive and Forget — Прости и забудь 17.09.1997 * 8-04. The Way We Weren’t 24.09.1997 * 8-05. Coming Home — Возвращение домой 01.10.1997 * 8-06. The Right Thing — Правильный поступок 15.10.1997 * 8-07. Pride and Prejudice — Гордость и предубеждение 22.10.1997 * 8-08. Toil and Trouble — Проблемы, проблемы, проблемы… 29.10.1997 * 8-09. Friends, Lovers and Children — Друзья, любовники и дети 05.11.1997 * 8-10. Child of the Night — Дитя ночи 12.11.1997 * 8-11. Deadline — Крайний срок 19.11.1997 * 8-12. Friends in Deed — Настоящий друг 03.12.1997 * 8-13. Comic Relief 10.12.1997 * 8-14. Santa Knows — Санта всё знает! 17.12.1997 * 8-15. Ready or Not — Готовы или нет? 07.01.1998 * 8-16. Illegal Tender — Незаконная нежность 14.01.1998 * 8-17. The Elephant’s Father 21.01.1998 * 8-18. Rebound 28.01.1998 * 8-19. Crimes and Misdemeanors 04.02.1998 * 8-20. Cupid’s Arrow — Стрела Купидона 11.02.1998 * 8-21. The Girl Who Cried Wolf — Девочка, кричавщая «Волк!» 25.02.1998 * 8-22. Law and Disorder — закон и беспорядок 04.03.1998 * 8-23. Making Amends -Деньги вкладчикам 11.03.1998 * 8-24. The Nature of Nurture - Природа воспитания18.03.1998 * 8-25. Aunt Bea’s Pickles - Тетя Бис Соления25.03.1998 * 8-26. All That Glitters - Весь этот блеск 01.04.1998 * 8-27. Reunion — Воссоединение 15.04.1998 * 8-28. Skin Deep — Глубоко внутри 29.04.1998 * 8-29. Ricochet — Рикошет 06.05.1998 * 8-30. The Fundamental Things Apply 13.05.1998 * 8-31. The Wedding: Part 1 — Свдаьба: Часть 1 20.05.1998 * 8-32. The Wedding: Part 2 — Свадьба: Часть 220.05.1998 Сезон 9 (1998—1999) * 9-01. The Morning After - На следующее утро 16.09.1998 * 9-02. Budget Cuts - Сокращение бюджета 23.09.1998 * 9-03. Dealer’s Choice - Выбор дилера 30.09.1998 * 9-04. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell - Не спрашивай, не говори 28.10.1998 * 9-05. Brandon Leaves - Брендон уходит 04.11.1998 * 9-06. Confession - Признание 11.11.1998 * 9-07. You Say GoodBye, I Say Hello - Ты говоришь прощай, я говорю - здравствуй! 18.11.1998 * 9-08. I’m Back Because - Я вернулся, потому что... 02.12.1998 * 9-09. The Following Options - Список опций 09.12.1998 * 9-10. Marathon Man - Марафонец 16.12.1998 * 9-11. How to be the Jerk Women Love 13.01.1999 * 9-12. Trials and Tribulations - Испытания и невзгоды 20.01.1999 * 9-13. Withdrawal - Уход 27.01.1999 * 9-14. I’m Married - Я женат 03.02.1999 * 9-15. Beheading St. Valentine - Обезглавленный Св. Валентин10.02.1999 * 9-16. Survival Skills - Навыки выживания 17.02.1999 * 9-17. Slipping Away - Усользающий 03.03.1999 * 9-18. Bobbi Dearest - Милая Бобби 10.03.1999 * 9-19. The Leprechaun - Лепрекон 17.03.1999 * 9-20. Fortune Cookie - Печенье удачи 07.04.1999 * 9-21. I Wanna Reach Right Out and Grab Ya 14.04.1999 * 9-22. Local Hero - Местный герой 21.04.1999 * 9-23. The End of the World as We Know It - Это конец света, так как мы его знаем о нём 28.04.1999 * 9-24. Dog’s Best Friend -Лучший друг собаки 05.05.1999 * 9-25. Agony - Агония 12.05.1999 * 9-26. That’s the Guy - Тот самый парень! 19.05.1999 Сезон 10 (1999—2000) * 10-01. The Phantom Menace - Призрачная угроза 08.09.1999 * 10-02. Let’s Eat Cake - Давайте есть торт 15.09.1999 * 10-03. You Better Work - Тебе лучше приступить к работе 22.09.1999 * 10-04. A Fine Mess - Отличный беспорядок 29.09.1999 * 10-05. The Loo-Ouch - Ло-ой 20.10.1999 * 10-06. 80’s Night - Ночь 80-х 27.10.1999 * 10-07. Laying Pipe - Укладка труб 03.11.1999 * 10-08. Baby, You Can Drive My Car - Малыш, ты можешь водить мою машину 10.11.1999 * 10-09. Family Tree - Генеалогическое дерево 17.11.1999 * 10-10. What’s in a Name - Что в имени тебе моём... 17.11.1999 * 10-11. Sibling Revelry 15.12.1999 * 10-12. Nine Yolks Whipped Lightly - Девять слегка взбитых желтков 22.12.1999 * 10-13. Tainted Love - Заразная любовь 12.01.2000 * 10-14. I’m Using You 'Cause I Like You - Я использую тебя, потому что ты мне нравишься... 19.01.2000 * 10-15. Fertile Ground - Плодородные земли 26.01.2000 * 10-16. The Final Proof - Окончательное доказательство 09.02.2000 * 10-17. Doc Martin - Доктор Мартин 16.02.2000 * 10-18. Eddie Waitkus - Эдди Уэйткус 01.03.2000 * 10-19. I Will Be Your Father Figure - Я стану твоим отцом 08.03.2000 * 10-20. Ever Heard the One About the Exploding Father? - Когда-нибудь слышали про Взрывающегося отца? 15.03.2000 * 10-21. Spring Fever - Весенняя лихорадка 22.03.2000 * 10-22. The Easter Bunny - Пасхальный заяц 05.04.2000 * 10-23. And Don’t Forget to Give Me Back My Black T-Shirt - И не забудьте вернуть мою чёрную футболку 19.04.2000 * 10-24. Love Is Blind - Любовь слепа 26.04.2000 * 10-25. I’m Happy for You… Really - Я рад за тебя ... Правда 10.05.2000 * 10-26. The Penultimate - Предпоследняя 17.05.2000 * 10-27. Ode to Joy - Ода радости 17.05.2000 См. также Категория:Серии телесериала «Беверли-Хиллз, 90210» Беверли-Хиллз, 90210 ca:Llista d'episodis de Beverly Hills, 90210 da:Beverly Hills 90210-afsnit en:List of Beverly Hills, 90210 episodes es:Anexo:Episodios de Beverly Hills, 90210 fr:Liste des épisodes de Beverly Hills 90210 it:Beverly Hills 90210#Episodi nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Beverly Hills, 90210 pl:Lista odcinków serialu Beverly Hills 90210 pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Beverly Hills, 90210